The Girl in The Striped Hoodie
by Imp The Ripper
Summary: The town of South Park is alot like the Twilight Zone. The unexpected always happens. What happens when the unexpected comes to stay? You'll have to read to find out. OC story.
1. Prologue and The Striped Hoodie

Prologue

**The Girl In The Striped** **Hoodie**

"Dude, who's that?" The boy with green hat pointed out towards a once open space on a hill now occupied by a brown haired girl. "I dunno, dude." The boy with the red poofball hat answered. "It looks like some chick to me." The fat one grumbled between bites of food. "No dip fat boy!" The one in the green hat shouted. "Don't call me fat, you fucking Jew!" The fat one through his now empty box of food at the one in the green hat. The ,what seemed to be a, boy in an orange parka busted out laughing at the fight between the two. The one in the red poofball hat pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance. "Would you two stop?"

With all the commotion, the girl with the brown hair had noticed them for quite some time now.  
But she did not turn around to face them. Nor did she speak up. Laughing a bit at the quarreling of what was three of the boys now, she turned to face them. As she did the one in the orange parka stop laughing, the one in the green hat stopped yelling, the fat one stopped pulling the red poofball hat off of it's owner. And the group of boys sat staring at her. And she stared back, not daring to look one in the eye. Just sort of staring in their direction.

She waved a non-gloved hand and they waved back, all of their hands gloved. This caused her to be taken back. She had never really seen anyone were gloves before. Fingered or not. Turning around to watch the sun make its ascend into the sky, on this bright Saturday morning, she descended down the hill towards the four boys.

She stopped about four feet in front of them and in unison, they asked. "Who're you." Atleast that's what she had heard. The one in the parka was a bit difficult to understand his voice being muffled and all. "My name is Malachi*" She answered. "But you can call me Tovi*"

"I'm Kyle, this is Stan, Kenny, and the fatass is Cartman." He pointed to each of them as he went down the line. "Ey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!" Malachi cast a glance at the fat one, and frowned. "What religion are you?" Cartman looked confused but answered her question. "I'm a Christian." She smiled. "Well, it seems we may be on the same sides religiously. But it's not cool to make fun of someone else for there religion, regardless of who they are and what they may say to you." Cartman frowned. "Shuddap!"

Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman, until he realized something. He remembered he had been in the religious fiction section of library a week ago with his parents and he had found a book about a boy in striped pajamas, under the Jewish section his family was in. What struck him as strange is that a girl with dark brown almost black wavy hair cut short, had a Jewish boys name, went by a Jewish boys name as a nickname,wore a dulled white and blue hoodie, looked very Hebrew, was Christian. She even had a hint of a German accent. Strange. Very, strange.

_A/N:_  
_*= These two names are common jewish names for boys._  
_This is based on nothing and was thought up when I was browsing books at the library and found the book I had read years ago titled The Boy In The Striped Pajamas . A very sad, heart wrenching book._  
_Malachi means Angel Of God Tovi means Goodness Of God. I picked these names before I knew their meaning. Also I had to save this on notepad sorry for the suckish layout._  
_ won't let me upload any other file. Also I had to go through and edit alot of this seeing as the formant and layout was changed drastically. This is just a proluge on how they met her. The chapters of the story will be much longer. Seeing as they will be based on episodes. And yes in order. I will have a seperate one for the movie. I hope that they make a second one. I really like the first._


	2. Raisins and That Creepy House

**Chapter 1 **

**Raisins**

The group of boys and one girl huddled together. "All right you guys. It's first down. Hike the ball on the third said 'Hut'. Kyle and Cartman go deep post out. Kenny run a slant at the middle. Butters get ready for the scream." They all nodded in agreement when Cartman spoke up. "Right. What are we playing again?" Stan answered straightly. "Football." Malachi or now known as Tovi rolled her eyes and made a 'duh' sound. Cartman made a face towards her before he said. "Got it."

At the same time Bebe started to walk up behind the group. "Ok. 23! Blue. 23! Set hut! Set hut!"  
Just before Stan had got to the thirde hut Bebe tapped him on the shoulder. Emontionless she said. "Wendy breaks up." Stan confused asked. "What?" She told him once again. "Wendy breaks up with you." She walked away Stan trailing her. "Woah. Woah! Wait a minute. What did I do wrong?", about this time Tovi had turned around to watch as did the others. "I haven't talked to her in weeks!" Bebe turned back. "She doesn't want to be with you anymore. She still wants to be friends."

Cartman not caring for there conversation and just wanting to get on with the game told Bebe. "Whatever Bebe, like Stan really cares! Just get out of our football game you stupid skank!"  
Naturally Bebe was offened by this. "Fuck you, fatass. You guys are assholes." Butters walked up behind Stan and pointed. "Oh yeah! At least we have assholes you dumb girl!" All the other boys agreed with a "Yeah!" while Tovi held her face in her palm and shook her head. "God. Your so stupid!" Bebe yelled before walking away. "What a whore." Cartman said as the boys began to turn back to the game. "Yeah like Stan gives a crap if Wendy breaks up." Kyle agreed. All but Stan went back to the game. The boys tried to call Stan back to the game but he just walked away.

The next day Stan walked up to Kyle, as the others were getting ready for class. "Kyle will you go talk to Wendy for me?" Kyle looked up from the book he was writing in. "Why?" Stan lifted his arms out. "Cause I need to know why she broke up with me." Kyle looked back down to his book.  
"Aw. Comon' dude. I gotta do my science homework!" Stan begged him. Tovi walked up to the two.  
"I'll do it." Stan looked at her. "Really? But you don't even know her." Tovi tilted her head to the left. "So? I don't know any of the girls."

Before he could protest anymore she walked up to Wendy who was unpacking her things into her locker. "Wendy?" She looked up to Tovi. "Yes?" She asked. "Stan wants to know why you broke up with him." She went into an explanaition about how she's been want to break up for while and it was nothing against him. Tovi nodded. "Thanks."

She walked back over to Stan and Kyle. "She said she's been wanting to break up and its nothing to do with you." Stan pushed Tovi back towards Wendy. "Thats no answer! Go tell her to be more direct!" She walked past him. "No!. I'm offered once. I'm not doing it again. My services are only once per day!." Stan mouth hanged open. "But!" As Kyle collected his books she put her pack away in her locker and walked off with him. Kyle yelled to Stan. "Be poetic!"

For the next few days Stan stayed home in his room just staring up at the ceiling. His friends came to visit, but he just told them to go started a speech about how you hear songs about broken hearts and how it's true that you heart hurts. The group could tell he needed some cheering up. "I say we take him to Raisins." Tovi frowned at Kyle's suggestion. It was nothing but pre-teen whores.

The day they went Tovi went too. Although she didn't like the idea much. And when they were being seating she was the only one who heard the lines that the girls used to make the boys buy more food or stay longer. As their waitress a girl named Lexi came up she rolled her eyes at the boys who were staying else where than her face. And how hypnotized they sounded as they answered her questions. Butters was especially staring at her.

Stan was not looking good so Kyle called over a waitress called 'Porsha' or something and she started blabbering stuff. Kyle let her have his seet while she talked to him. Tovi waved at him to get his attention. "Kyle! I don't think Stan is happy here." He nodded. "I know. But give it time."

Soon the girls started doing a routine to YMCA. And all the boys cheered them on. Cartman had finished his 5th plate of chicken wings. And the waitress that Kyle had called over was still talking to Stan. And Stan was still not happy. Stan sighed. "Can we go please?" Kyle agreed and told the others to come on. Butters stayed behind as their waitress from earlier flirted with him.

Tovi walked up to Kyle and made an 'I knew it.' kinda face. And he turned his head away. "Do you feel better now?" Jimmy asked. "No, dude I feel worse!" Kyle put his arms out towards all the other girls. "We're just trying to show you there are other girls."  
As Stan explained he only wanted Wendy and he wanted to straighten out and not get another girl, Butters walked up happy and told everyone the Lexi wanted to see him again. Stan walked out after he had said something about wanting to do something he shoulda done already.

As he walked out Tovi assumed he was going to Wendy's house and smiled. "Love is strange." She said aloud. "Dude, what?" Kyle snapped her out of her trance and she blushed embarassed at what she had said. "N-nothing." She pulled up the zipper on her blue and white striped hoodie still thinking that Stan was going to Wendy's place when in reality he went to Bebe.

That night Stan stood outside Wendy's window and played Peter Gaibriel on a boombox. Just like Bebe had advised. What he didn't expect was that Wendy walk up to the window followed by Token.

The next day at school he went to go hangout with the goth kids. After listening to them talk about how life is only pain. He asked why life was still worth living if it was only pain. And they told him to make the conformist' life more misrable. And he asked to join them. All he had to do was act just like them.

A few nights after that Tovi walked in to Benny's for dinner and saw Stan sitting with the goth kids she gawked a bit before Kyle ran into her. He was here looking for Stan probably.  
She followed him still gawking at Stan. "Oh Jesus Christ! I had to see it to believe it!" As Kyle went into a rant. Tovi sauntered off to get some dinner before she had forgot what she came for. She sat down and watched the scene from were she could hear only bits and pieces.  
Stan had said something about his soul being dark or something close. And Kyle told him his parents wanted him home. As Kyle and the goths got into an argument she knew that Kyle would lose. And he did. He waved by to her and she waved back. Looking over to Stan to find him looking miserable. Tovi frowned. And he rolled his eyes at her. Mumbling something about conformists.

Later that night the goths and Stan found Butters crying in the rain. "Raven check this out."  
Stan walked up to Butters. "What's the matter with you?" Butters sniffed some and wiped his face on his sleeve. "My girlfriend broke up with me." One of the goths asked him if she stepped on his hearts to which he replied yes. They offered him to join up with him. Butters refused telling them he loved life. He told them he felt happy that something could make him sad. "I'd rather be a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid." Butters walked away making Stan relize that he didn't know who he was anymore. And that he liked life more than hating it. "Screw you guys.  
I'm going home."

The next day he walked up to the normal group. "Hey can I join in?" Kyle asked him. "What happened? Aren't you still wallowing in pain?" He told the it still hurt but he would have to learn to deal with the pain. As Wendy and Token walked by he called them out. "Wendy! You're a bitch.  
Token! Right here buddy!" And he flipped the two off. "Dude it's good to have you back." Kyle pushed him back towards the game.

At the end of the school day Tovi walked into her house and shut the door behind her. Her decoy parents still sitting where she left them. Arranging them on the couch she turned the telivision on in case someone decided to visit. She grabbed her laptop from upstairs and went into the kitchen to sit. Looking at the window she saw a few cars go by and Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman walk past her house. They all stopped to look at the house. "Doesn't Tovi's house creep you out a little?" Kyle asked. In unison they said, "Yeah." Tovi watched them as they began to walk again. She looked to the floor and dropped the curtains. "I guess this place is giving off creeper vibes."

_A/N: I need practice on the he said she said thing but all in all I think this turned out pretty good. I said I was going in order. Yes. I am. But I'm starting at the end of season 7. I might skip Christmas in Canada. And I'll have a few chapters I'll write not based on any episodes. I wanted to pull my hair out while writing this._


	3. The Passion and Low Self Esteem Burns

**Chapter 2 **

**The Passion of the Jew**

The four boys sat in Cartman's mom's minivan and made it rock back and forth pretending to play spaceman. From the outside Tovi stared at the van thinking something that shouldn't be mentioned.  
The van slowed down slightly, and she looked inside. She saw that they were just about to get out,  
and that they had some pretty weird costumes on. Brushing the the dirt off the bottom of her beloved blue and white striped hoodie she backed up waiting for them to get out.

Her hoodie. Something her friends doubted she ever took off. Or washed for that matter. But she did. Those were the days when she wouldn't come out to play until it was dried. Only Kyle and Stan had seen her without it on. She wore a black tank top under it. Stan had noticed nothing out of the ordinary. But Kyle had seen it. On the inside of her wrist she had a barcode. And instead of just numbers there was a letter in it. It started with J and then went on to the numbers. Which he didn't get to see, before she grabbed her wrist and covered it. She must of noticed him staring.

They got out of the van ignoring her and pretended to be on another planet. Kyle was getting angry at Cartman because he said something had killed him and Kyle denied it. "This is why you don't bring jews along." The two got into an argument, again. The Cartman goes off claiming that he had seen The Passion and in the movie they had said jews are the devil. Sighing Tovi walked up behind them. Cartman told Kyle to go see The Passion. In all truth Tovi wanted to see it too, if only to laugh at it. She didn't take movies made by Mel Gibson serious.

Kyle finally leaves after telling Cartman he was a stupid asshole. Which she agreed. "You deserved it, dude." She walks a bit to catch up to Kyle. "Your gonna go see it aren't you?" Kyle clenched and unclenched his fist. With a sigh he said. "Yes." Tovi smiled. "I'll come with you. I've been meaning to see it." He looked at her. For someone who was Christian. She looked twice as Hebrew and twice as Jewish as he did.

In a few minutes they had walked to the theater. Kyle stared up at the headlined movie The Passion.  
Tovi noticed he stopped walking and walked back to him. "Kyle you coming or what?" He shook his head no and started to walk away. Tovi waited for when he would come back and he did quicker than she thought he would. "Thought so." She said. Walking up to the ticket booth Kyle gave her the ten dollars and she pulled out her own ten dollars. "Two, please." The teen behind the glass stared at the two. "This is an R rated movie." Tovi sighed. "But-" The teen inturupted her and went into some speech about how important this movie is for everyone to see. The two got in because of the teen.

Not even halfway through the movie Kyle was shaking. And when they got to the halway point he was crouched up in ball shaking hardy trying to covor his eyes. Tovi frowned and poked Kyle.  
And the poor boy almost screamed. "What?" He said in a hushed voice as not to disturb others.  
Tovi looked him in the eyes. "Do you wanna leave?" Besides the fact that the screaming made him wanna stay to his side he knew pretty soon Tovi was gonna look away and not give him a reason to not watch anymore, that was the first time she had ever looked someone in the eyes. And he was right. She couldn't look him in eye anymore so she blushed embarassed that she had looked in the first place. For a moment Kyle pitied her for have low self esteem. But the screaming kinda distracted him.

By the end of the movie Kyle had thrown up and was sitting there in a daze. Tovi being his friend was worried so she dragged his limp body to the bathroom. He had found some of his coordination by then and entered alone.

Tovi sighed and leaned against the wall. She brought her hand to her mouth and then backed it away. With her other hand she uncovered her wrist. Her barcode on her wrist hurt. If she had knew that it would make it hurt more she wouldn't have come. She blew on her wrist. Then again,  
it stings when Kyle's around. And what was with me back there, I knew I should have just looked towards the screen. She inwardly smacked herself. It was true. She had horrible self esteem.  
Everyone could tell. They just never bothered her about it.

Kyle came out of the bathroom looking ten times better. "L-let's go." He was still shaken. She got up off the wall. And put both hands in her pockets. "Sure." Walking out the door Kyle started asking himself questions about how could the jews do that to Jesus. The ticket booth teen didn't help.

It had started to rain as they aproached Tovi's house. "Hey, Kyle. You wanna come in?" She asked softly still knowing he was still shaken. "No. I've got to go somewhere." She looked back down at him. "Well, alright. Try not to catch a cold." Seeing his face as he turned to walk home. She felt something tug at her heart stringes. Her self esteem said no. But her sympathy said yes. She came down off the porch and gave him hug. An awkward one. Not because he didn't hug her back, he did.  
It was her esteem. "Don't feel bad Kyle. I don't hate you. And no one else should either." Kyle was surprised by her hug but not as suprised as he was when she looked him in the eyes again. And this time. She smiled.

Kyle walked in the rain towards Cartman's house. He rung the door bell twice before Cartman answered the door. "You were right", he began. "You were right all along. I thougt you were just an asshole for ripping on jews. But I didn't know. I didn't know." Cartman not believing what he just heard. "It's ok, Kyle. Just say that first part again." Kyle didn't see what he was getting into.  
"Yo-you were right?" Cartman inwardly laughed. "One more time Kyle." Kyle looked down. "You were right." Cartman smiled.

That night it stormed. It stormed hard. Tovi looked out her window. All the other kids were probably sleeping. Looking at her clock on the wall it grew close to ten pm. She came down the stairs and turned off the tv. She then proceede to dump the decoy dolls that were supposed to be her parents in their room. She did not put them in bed the correct way like she would normally. Then she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth.  
Going back into her room she lay on her bed knowing that she would get no sleep.

At Kyle's house he was asleep. But not peacefully. As you would imagine. He was tossing an turning,  
a nightmare, one that was horrifying to him. He was having a nightmare about him personally killing Jesus. Waking up he screamed loudly. Tovi heard him. And she stuffed her face into her pillow.

Kyle went to the church the next day and confessed he was guilty. But he said his friend was. And they told him he should try to tell his friend what Jesus really died for. But Kyle took it the wrong way. And meanwhile Cartman was rounding up people so he could re-imprison the Jews.  
And maybe a certain Christian girl.

Tovi sat on the steps of the South Park Synoauge*. She could her what was going on in the inside perfectly. The reason she was outside, she didn't have the guts to go in there being not of the Jewish faith. She told Kyle she would wait outside. She knew what he was doing. She didn't approve, but he insisted. Tovi sighed and rolled her eyes. Even this far away should could hear Cartman and his followers.

Tovi sat there and listened to the adults talk about what Kyle had just said. He wanted the Jewish community to apologize for the death of Jesus. And that's when her face drained of all color.  
She could hear the marching. And the chanting. It made her wrist burn. It made her angry, and scared. She got up and saw it. Saw them. The idiots behind Cartman had no idea what they were doing.

About that time all the people inside started rushing out. Luckily Kyle grabbed her before she was trampled. "What's going on?" She yelled over the commotion of the crowd. Kyle didn't answer her. He just dragged her along. And about the time she knew what they were doing.  
Cartman had shown up. Kyle and her went infront of the crowd. Facing Cartman. Tovi wanted to punch Cartman's face in for what he was wearing. A Nazi uniform. Instead she fought to hold back tears.

Just when the adults had started to fight a bus pulled up. And behind that bus was Mel Gibson driving a semi-truck. The adults no longer had a theater to fight over. When Mel Gibson crashed into it.

Mel Gibson was crazy. He smeered his crap all over a wall then started rambling on about torturing him. "I was freaked out over a movie that guy made." By now Tovi had got her composure back and walked up to Kyle. "Yeah. That's him." The whole town relized they had been wrong and left. Much to Cartman's dismay. "I feel alot better about being jewish now that I see Mel Gibson is just a big douche."

_A/N: I'm making South Park seem too serious almost. This is one of my favorite episodes. And I have the special DVD for it. Also if you see typos I'm sorry. When I upload these some of the words are taken out for some reason. Also whoo. The two chapters in one day. Each over a thousand words. I had the prologue written yesterday and didn't upload it until today. Umm does anyone else notice that Tovi is almost a stalker with a crush? Forget almost. I'm pretty sure she falls under that category now. Except for the fact that she's his friend._


	4. Spoiled Whore and Defensive Jealousy

**Chapter 3**

**Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset**

_A/N: This is mostly originaly written with few scenes from the actual episode._

Tovi sighed as yet again she did not sleep one bit. I guess it's in my nature. She laughed at herself.  
She got out of bed and went down the hall to her "parents" bedroom. Dragging them downstairs,  
she then placed them on the couch and turned on the news. She was about to go make herself some toast when she heard that Paris Hilton would be visiting South Park Mall for a shop opening. Great.  
Tovi thought. Just wonderful.

Blowing at her toast some she took it dry. Toast is pretty good by itself... Looking at the clock she finished her toast fast and ran upstairs to take a shower. After she was done she put on her clothes and grabbed her striped hoodie, putting it on, before she headed out the door. Mumbling under her breath about being home later.

For her own amusment she decided to see this "store opening". Walking into the mall she just stared.  
She had never seen this many stores in her life. Quickly walking over to where Paris would make her speech, she was surprised to see Wendy and Bebe. Not to mention all the other girls from school.

As soon as the man announced Paris everyone started cheering. Tovi had no idea why. Paris had what looked like a lazy eye. And huge nose. From what Tovi saw an average woman looked better than Paris. Although people are crazy for trendsetters. As they unveiled the store Tovi's jaw dropped.  
Not only did all the pink want to make her throw up, it was the title of the store. Stupid Spoiled Whore. She walked away deciding that she rather go play with the boys. The boys. It's what Tovi said when she mention Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman as a group or whole.

Walking towards the playground Tovi waved. "Hey guys." The boys looked at her. "Hey." They said in unison. "They just opened a store down at the mall for sluts." All the other boys shrugged except Kenny. If you had just met Kenny you could probably hardly make out what he just said. "Oh Yeah!"  
Tovi rolled her eyes as she watch Kenny make a beeline for the mall. "What a pervert." Stan and Cartman got up. "We gotta go." Tovi nodded. "See ya." Kyle waved. "Bye."

Now Tovi was alone. Well not technically alone. There was Kyle. And they were good friends. "So...  
Whatcha wanna do?" Tovi kicked some snow here and there. "Why are you so nervous?" Kyle asked her to which she replied with a shrug. Her barcode was hurting more and more each time she was near Kyle. Even if there were other people around. "Dude, Tovi. You can tell me. I'm not a chick.  
So maybe I won't get what you're trying to say but I'm your friend so it's aleast worth a shot,  
right?" Tovi took in a heavy breath. "I dunno. I'm just not feeling well. I haven't ever since last week when we went to go see The Passion." Kyle frowned. "Don't remind me."

They talked for a bit more before Kyle relized he had to go home. "It's getting late Tovi. I'll see you tommorow at school." He waved good bye to her and she waved back. Now it wasn't just her wrist that hurt. Her heart felt funny too. But she blamed that on the fact she never exercises.  
Although she had not ran far or over exerted her self any that day.

The next day at school when Tovi was putting away things in her locker she noticed there was a group of girls dressed very inapropriate. She just ignored it as she saw Wendy going to go talk to them. She shut her locker as she heard them talk about having a party and inviting boys. Walking over to the water fountain she ignored the girls lewd comments as boys walked by.

She saw Kyle shut his locker from the corner of her eye. She turned and smiled at his direction almost making eye contact. She was pretty happy today. Until she saw Kyle was gonna walk by those girls. She trailed a bit behind him wary of what the girls might say.

"Talk to me kosher boy." One of them said. Her smile went bye-bye. "I'd like to twizzle his pixi stix." Another one said aloud. He walked past them after he was invited to their party. Tovi not fairly happy walked up to the girls and facing them, she said. "There will be no twizzling of his pixi stix. You got that you whores!" Her voice tainted with jealousy. As she walked away she hoped to God none of the boys saw or heard her. lthoug that hope would do her no good as Cartman was putting away things in his locker and overheard her.

Cartman kept this knowledge handy. But right now all he cared about was getting into that party.

Tovi watched as Kyle headed towards the party. And she grimanced. After he was out of sight.  
She left following him to the party. And when he went inside she stared into the window. Not noticing Cartman still trying to get into the party. "Well hello if it isn't Jewlover." Tovi jumped.  
"Wha-WHAT? Excuse me?" She stared at him wide eyed. "I heard you earlier today." Tovi scoffed. "I was just defending his virginity!" Cartman rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure."

Before they could start an argument Mr. Slave and Wendy walked up. Tovi smiled. She knew the party would be broken up soon and she wouldn't have to worry about Kyle. Following him and Wendy, she frowned upon entering. She looked for Kyle and when she spotted him he looked away.  
Ashamed? She still had on an angry face but on the inside she was wondering why he looked ashamed.

Right then Butters ran in wearing a bear costume. And Bebe confronted Wendy on why she busted her party. Mr. Slave started to lecture the girls. And Tovi smiled. Once again looking at Kyle. To see him still ashamed. He should be! Something in her said. As Mr. Slave started to list off all the bad things about Paris, she walked looking for... uh... Mr. Biggles? As soon as the girls began cheering about Paris coming to their party Mr. Slave and Paris began to fight over who was the bigger whore.

Tovi took this time to go confront Kyle although her self esteem said 'no don't do it' very loudly.  
"Tovi..." Said girl frowned. "Kyle, why did you come to this party? Didn't you hear their comments about you. They're whores who just want sex." Kyle fiddeled with his fingers. "Yeah. I heard. And Cartman told me what you said." Tovi's whole face turned red. "I-I was ju-just trying to protect you. You know, that whole inncence and virginity mumbo jumbo that adults talk about." Kyle nodded.  
She took a heavy breath. Atleast he bought it.

Tovi did not let Kyle go to that whore off the next day. She went over to his house and sat there until he came out. "Let me guess I'm not going to that whore off am I?" She frowned. "Of course not." She smiled up towards him. He sighed.

_A/N: Um... Yeah. I was gonna do the Jefersons episode but decided not to. So next up will be. Just little scenes from episodes I skipped and the episodes I am skipping for "Follow That Egg". After that I'll do Smug Alert, I might do Manbearpig, Le Petit Tourette, Guitar Queer-O, The List, Super Fun Time, Both Pandemics, The Ring, Margaritaville (I didn't know those machines were real till I saw a commercial advertising them), Dead Celebrities, again a maybe for W.T.F, Sexual Healing, You Have 0 Friends, And maybe a chapter based on what I've heard about 201. Then filler chapters till they release new South Park in October or whatever. All in all that's 17 other chapters not including filler chapters or the chapters already out. Rate and Review!_


	5. The Gift and It Burns!

**Chapter 4**

**Carmtan's (UN)Increadable Gift**

Tovi stood shaking her head at what Cartman was about to do. Such an idiot. She thought adjusting her hoodie so that the closed part covered her stomach. As the others were telling him what a bad idea this was something in her mind was yelling 'do it, do it, do it'. She smirked because of this.

As Stan continued to tell Cartman not to do it Kyle walked up. "What's going on?" He asked. "Cartman thinks he can fly off his roof." Stan answered him. Tovi shivered some and zipped her hoodie up some more. It was cold today. But that wasn't the reason she shivered. She felt it. And it made her smile. She felt it coming. And then Kyle said what she wanted to say before Cartman even climbed up onto his roof. "Do it! Do it!" And Cartman stretched out his fat arms and grumbled. "I'm gonna!"

The others still tried to tell him not to do it. But Tovi knew it wouldn't work. It was so close. She wanted to reach out and make it come faster, but she could not. Although her smile widened as Kyle continued to root Cartman on. The fatty finally decided to do it. And he started with some lame speech. As soon as he finished he started to flap his cardboard covered arms and Tovi had to hold back laughter. It was so close! And he did it the plump asshole did it. He feel straight on his face.

Tovi had to bit her lip so that she would not laugh. Everyone else just gawked and stared. Finally she calmed down enough and put her hands in her pockets geting ready to walk away. She was no longer needed there and she did not want to be there any longer. As she began to walk one way everyone else dispursed and either went her way or the opposite direction leaving Butters behind.  
Who finnaly took his que to go after pausing for a second.

Cartman though was only in the hospital for about five days. And while he was there. Murders were being committed. Tovi would love and hate this town sometimes. But this week she loved it. The killer was being called the Left Handed killer. Which amused her further. Seeing as the killer would take the left hands as trophies.

But a few nights after lard boy was let out. He was now a supposed psychic. And had made the police beat an innocent man and through that man in jail. Tovi was up for suffering but the suffering of the innocent was not to her taste. She hated it when she felt Kyle's suffering when they saw The Passion. The boy had been traumatized.

The next day at school Cartman started singing as he came down the hall about being awesome or some crap like that. Kyle and most of the others confronted him. The man that ran the candy shop was innocent and not only did Tovi know it, but everyone else did as well. And he said he saw ice cream and cookies when he closed his eye. what a fatass. Tovi grimaced in his direction.

As he threatened to make Kyle's head explode she rolled her eyes. And before he could do much those idiot cops came and took him, and said something about a copycat killer. Tovi wanted to slap some sense into the two adults.

What was left of the boys and Tovi decided to skip school just to see Cartman speak bull shit.  
As Kyle said it was fucking ridiculous. then he started talking nonsense about fried chicken.  
"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Kyle yelled. "I don't know how they could sit there and listen to some kid talk b.s.*" Tovi commented knowing another innocent would suffer. At just about that moment the real serial killer showed up. Asking if they wanted to see his ... cotton panties.  
And then he pulled out a model of a boy and pretended to be a mother wanting sex? This guy was truly missing a few screws. But again the police ignored Kyle as he suggest the man for a second time.

Arriving home Tovi immediately ran to the fridge. Grumbling something along the lines of hungry.  
Listening to the news that was on in the living room she sighed as she heard that Cartman had gotten another innocent person miserable. Picking up the phone she dialed a number she knew by heart.  
That or they had talked so much it was just a memorized number.

"Hello, Tovi." Looking in the fridge once more she held the phone closer to her ear. "Hey Kyle, did you see the news? Cartman, I swear." She could audibly hear Kyle make some disapproving grumbles,  
at which she giggled. "Tovi!" Breathing in a bit she shut the fridge door. "Sorry! It's just, noises."  
Pulling out the phone book from the shelf she flipped through it. "Tovi! That's not the point. It's Cartman, remember?" Sighing in a sorta dream like fashion she found the takeout section. "I know!  
The fatty. Jeez. Uh, meet me outside at six or something, ok?" Tovi skimmed down to the 'City Wok'  
number and stopped there. "Alright. See ya." Tovi smiled as she heard Sheila in the background call Kyle for dinner. "Bye, Kyle."

Around six Tovi was waiting in the usual spot. The halfway. At least that's what she called it. She pulled her hoodie towards her more. "Cold?" Almost jumping in the air she looked to the right.  
"Where'd you come from?" Kyle smiled. "From my house, and you didn't answer my question." Tovi shoved her hands in her pockets. "Well, duh. It's the Rockies Kyle. You may have lived here ever sense you were born but remember I came for a place much warmer in the winter." Kyle nodded and moved closer to her. "Yeah I know, being a guy n' all I should probably offer you my jacket or something." Tovi didn't look him in the eye but he could tell she was rolling them. "Your my friend,  
not just some random guy. I don't want your jacket. You need to keep warm too."

"Fine, then." Tovi looked at him, he was closer than she thought. Taking a slight step to the left to create some space between them, she poked his cheek. "Hey where here to talk about what were gonna do about Cartman not to be some 'Aw look at the little kids!' show outside someones window."  
Tovi pointed to the window directly behind them. Kyle nodded. "Maybe I should jump off a roof to prove he's not psychic." Tovi frowned. "No. I don't need something to worry about." Kyle was taken back a bit before nudging her with his arm. "Aw! You'd worry about me? Tovi..." He dragged out the 'i' at the end of her nickname making it sound like Toveeee. Blushing a bit she shook her head. "No! Well, yes! But you're my friend." Kyle smiled at her as she looked him in the eye for a split second. "If I didn't have dignity. And that wasn't Stan's house across the road. I'd hug you." Tovi blushed deeper, and looked towards the ground. "Hey, get back on topic."

Kyle looked towards the street. "I can't believe that cop won't see who the real killer is! I even did blood samples and collected finger prints!" Tovi's face had become it's normal pale color again.  
"Really? Adults can be such idiots sometimes. It's like use kids are the smartest in South Park."  
Tovi commented as it began to snow a little. Looking up into the sky she smiled. Kyle grabbed her wrist. "Kyle!" He started walking dragging her back towards his house. "Kyle? What are you doing?" Tovi tried to shake her wrist loose to no avail.

"I'm going to make you worry." Tovi's eyes went wide. "I'm not letting you jump off your roof!"  
She yanked at her wrist. Man he had a tight grip. "Tovi, I'll be fine." Tovi yanked some more.  
"That's what they all say! Before they die!" Kyle stopped in his tracks. "I won't die, Tovi." He loosened his grip so he could take her hand. This made Tovi blush. "What if..." For someone who could bring the emotion of misery to others she couldn't be any less worried. "No, what if's!"  
Kyle continued to drag her by her hand this time.

A few minutes later a whole crowd was gathered around Kyle's house to watch him jump. Butters being, well Butters, told him not to fly to close to the sun or else his wings will burn off. Tovi didn't even wanna look in the direction of Kyle. She didn't want him to jump. He started off with the same speech as Cartman getting a little ways through it before giving up and saying 'Screw it.' As he fell Tovi couldn't help but watch. Wincing as he made a painful sound, upon hitting the ground. "Call an ambulance." Stan said.

Meanwhile Cartman had got kidnapped by the real left hand killer. He was upset that Cartman had given other people credit for his work. And before he killed Cartman he showed him a slide show of his life.

After Kyle had gotten rushed to the hospital Tovi stayed the whole sixteen hours he was in coma.  
She had removed the silly 'face warmer' and covered him with her hoodie. Leaving her in her tank top and jeans. Looking out the window she once again suppressed the urge to either cry or hit Kyle while he was asleep. Shaking from the lack of warmth the crisscrossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders. "Ugh..." Tovi wide eyed rushed and almost tripped over Kyle's hospital bed.  
"Kyle!" He opened his eyes and took one glance at her. "Hey, Tovi. Wheres your hoodie?" Smiling down at him she reached over him to call in the nurse. "You're so stupid Kyle. Don't you ever. I repeat ever jump of a building again!" Kyle rolled his eyes getting the feeling of a wool like substance on his neck. Looking down he saw she had draped her hoodie over him. Looking inside there was a wool looking substance and Tovi reached out her hand to take it back. Wrong hand.

Kyle grabbed her wrist. Tovi winced from the painful burn it gave off. Kyle was right she did have imprinted numbers on her wrist. J 1356009. Right under a bar code. "Tovi... What is this?"  
Wincing as it burned more from her trying to yank it away. "It's nothing. Stop. Let go! It burns!"  
Kyle looked down to her wrist again. It burns? He wasn't holding tight enough to make it burn.  
Tovi started to cry from the painful burning sensation it was giving off. "K-Kyle! It burns! It burns!" Looking at her face he saw it was sincere look of pain she had. Lighting his grip some he brought her wrist towards his face. Bringing it more so towards his mouth. As the skin of her wrist touched his lips he did nothing. There was a heat coming off of it. More so calming for him than for her. He let her wrist go and she clutched it to her chest. "Tovi. What is that?" Calming down a bit she wiped her face. "It's nothing you should be concerned about." Tovi felt a cool sensation where Kyle had touched it with his lips. The first cool sensation she had, had on her wrist in a while.

Putting her hoodie back on quickly the nurse brought in those two idiot cops. They asked him about the killer and he answered quickly like he had known the answer for while. Which he did. As they turned and spoke to each other Tovi smiled as Kyle made a growling noise as they compared to Cartman. He was no Cartman. He was better.

They actually caught the real killer thanks to Kyle. And all the innocent people were removed from jail. As they complimented him on how he was a better psychic. He went into a speech about what he learned today. That kinda happens everyday.

As the police left Tovi hopped up on the end of Kyle's bed and sat but was deeply disturbed when Cartman and the others tried to have a psychic battle. She slapped her face and shook her head.  
Kyle to them to stop once. Not one of them hearing him. "STOP IT!" The light bulbs in the rooms flickered then busted. All the equipment above Kyle's head went to either sides of him and crashed on the floor. "There's a logical explanation for that."

_A/N: *= b.s. stands for bull shit if you didn't know_

_This took forever because my flash player wants to keep going out every few seconds and my computer shuts down every time it gets too hot. So, yeah. I had this done last night. As soon as I saved it the computer shut down so thank god. It took me what 3 days? And I'm still not happy with it. Well yeah at least you know now that Tovi enjoys bringing misery to people who deserve it. I might start accepting OCs after the next chapter. Which will be awkard for me to write since it's Woodland Critter Christmas. And Kyle gets an ... abortion. I think I went over the top when Kyle grabs her wrist but oh well. This chapter is longer than the others. Which makes me happy. I think I'm done now. Rate and Review!_


	6. Preview and Old Girl New Look

**Chapter 5**

**Preview To Guitar Queer-O**

"Who's that girl? The one in Tovi's seat." Stan nudged Kyle who was trying to finish homework. Glancing up at her, he shrugged. "Man,  
you can worry about your homework later. Look at this girl she's real cute." Stan shut Kyle's book. "Yeah I guess so." Stan rolled his eyes. "You guess so? You haven't had a girlfriend in months." Kyle looked at this girl again. Something about her, seemed familiar. "I'm not interested in having a girl all the time." He was likely mentioning Stan's ability to date then breakup and then go out with Wendy over and over again.

But she was pretty cute. And a whole lot of the other boys where staring at her as well. She had short dark brown hair with minimal bangs in the front. Olive green eyes. She wore a red hoodie with short sleeves, and poofballs at the end of the strings and it was sorta frilly. Black fingered gloves with poofball looking endings. As well as frilly black shorts. And white stockings stopping at her mid-thigh. Her shoes were black maryjanes with red bottoms. While Stan was busy talking with Wendy, Kyle did a double take.

"Dude!", He pulled his friend away from Wendy. "That's Tovi!" Stan stared at the girl once again. "No way in a million years. She's too tomboy to ever wear anything like that." Stan took the shoulder of his jacket out of Kyle's grip. "Besides. Tovi wears a striped hoodie.  
and ripped jeans most of the time." Kyle slumped his shoulders. That was defiantly her! Stan walked back to Wendy to talk. Kyle sighed,  
and walked up to her. "Hey." The girl jumped and turned her head towards him. She didn't make eye contact, this had to be her! "Oh hey,  
Kyle..." She said in a quiet voice. Even that voice was pitched higher than Tovi's voice it was her. "Tovi, what are you wearing?" She gave a small smile. "My parents, they keep nagging me to dress like a girl. But no worries. I'm still the same old Tovi." What a lie. What a big fat lie.

Kyle nodded. "You look nice though." Tovi blushed, he was so far the only one to notice who she really was and he said she looks nice!  
"Thanks. I could have gone with less frills though." And now that she was wearing something that fit nicely you could see she was an ...  
early developer like Bebe. Maybe even earlier than Bebe. A whole bunch of other boys scowled at Kyle. "Well, I hope you can still play basketball and football in that." Tovi nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can." Kyle looked her over once again. Now that she didn't look like a total boy she was kinda cute. He walked over towards the other boys.

"Hey you think you can have dibs?" Craig fowned towards Kyle and earned a few 'Yeahs!' from the others. Kyle put up his hands in some sort of defensive way. "Guys. That's Tovi." The boys looked at her again. Sitting in the same 'I don't give a crap about what you think'  
position that Tovi always sat in no matter where she was. "That is her." Craig and the others couldn't believe it. "What happened to her?" Kenny's words becoming muffled as soon as they left his mouth. "Her parents made her dress nicer." Kyle answered him.

Tovi came out of the door leading to the playground. She looked for Kyle. He was really the reason she was dressing like this. No one had forced her to. After the last few predicaments like the movie and the hospital she came to the conclusion she did in fact have some type of feelings for the boy. She thought that if she dressed like a girly girl but still held her true to god tomboy nature he would be some what impressed. A girl a guy to relate too.

Kyle likes basketball right? She looked towards the court. There he was. Tovi tried not to run towards the court but she found these clothes let her be more flexible so she was faster than normal. "Kyle!" Kyle looked up from the basketball hewas playing with. "Tovi."  
Tovi smiled at him. "Can I play?" Kyle had expected the girls to pull her off to their side. "Yeah, sure." He tossed her the ball, which she caught with ease. At least she was telling the truth about being the same old Tovi.

Tovi hurried to put her books in her locker before the final bell rung so she could hurry to Starks Pond. She had decided to take a detour there. All her times in South Park she had never once been to Starks Pond. Slaming her locker shut she was just about to make a break for it. "Tovi!" At least it was him. Tovi waited for Kyle to catch up to her. "Hey, you wanna come over to my house me and Stan just bought Guitar Hero and we gonna have everyone else over to watch us." Tovi nodded. She could go to Starks Pond some other day.  
Its not like its going anywhere.

_A/N: This is only a preview for the next chapter. That's why it's short. And after I got done writing it. I realized they play Guitar Hero at Stan's house. So that'll be fixed in the Guitar Queer-o chapter. Also Tovi has a new girlier look. I'm pretty happy right now. Also I'll put a link to her new appearance sometime soon in this chapter or the next._


	7. Guitar Queer o and Out Of Character

**Chapter 6**

**Guitar Queer-o**

Tovi sat on the couches arm watch Stan and Kyle play a game with plastic controllers resembling Guitars. Tovi did quite get it a t first but she now understands bits and pieces of it. Randy, Stan's dad walked in on the ending of the song. He brought out a real Guitar and started to play. Tovi was the only one slightly impressed by this. But I guess after watching the boys play so many times she had since lost interest of actual music coming from a real Guitar. But Tovi immediately frowned when Mr. Marsh started to sing. He wasn't horrible but he wasn't great. Turning back to the video game they began to play for sixty thousand points.

The next day they played again. Around the fifth game they had broken one hundred thousand points. All the boys were cheering and Tovi was impressed. Mr. Marsh however yelled at them. Saying that they weren't rock stars. As soon as he finished the door bell rang.  
And some fancily dressed old dude stood in the doorway. He offered Stan his card. "Dude! Dude, Kyle this guy wants to be our manager."  
Stan pointed to the man. Tovi had a bad feeling about this guy. "For reals?" Kyle seemed excited though.

Tovi pulled down the hood of her new red girlier hoodie walking up behind the the four boys. "Hey you guys." They greeted her back.  
"Hey, Tovi. You'll never guess what happened to me and Stan." Kyle scooted over to make room for her on the wooden bench. "What?"  
She hopped up unto the spot between Kyle and Stan. "We got signed a full year deal with a record company! Tonight we're going to a Celebrity party!" Tovi nodded. "That's cool.", feeling squished in between the two she gasped as Cartman pushed Kenny, making him bump into Stan making her lean on Kyle. Regaining her composure she leaned back up. "Watch what you're doing fatass! Are you trying to make us fall off the bench?" Kyle yelled at him. Tovi hadn't completely regained her composure as her cheeks were still a faint pink color. She rubbed her face. Cartman grumbled something about chocolate bars, Kenny, and stupid Jews.

"Hey, Tovi you ok? Your face is red." Tovi nodded at Kyle. "Yeah I'm fine! Just ...uh... cold." Which was and obvious lie. Sandwiched between two people kinda gives you warmth. "Liar." Cartman commented from the other side of the bench. Tovi glared down at the snow.  
'Curse my low self esteem. If I wasn't so friggin shy...' Tovi thought trying to melt the snow with her eyes. She almost jumped out of her skin as Kyle placed his hand on her shoulder. "The truth please?" He asked. She didn't say a word. "Come on. Tovi. I'm your friend. Friends don't ignore other friends problems." Tovi continued to stare at the snow. "TOVI!" Tovi jumped when Kyle yelled at her. Tears pricked near her eyes. "Don't yell please. Not at me." She jumped off the bench and walked away.

Stan slapped his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'When is he gonna relize she's gotta thing for him?' "Erm... Sorry..." Kyle pulled on his glove a little, remembering how low her self esteem was. It was a little to late as she was already on the main playground swinging on one of the old creaky swings. 'Shit. I forgot.' Stan, Kenny and Cartman got off the bench. "Dude, were gonna go to the convenience store. Wanna come?" Kyle shook his head no. "Aww gonna kiss and make up?" Cartman teased. "Shut up fatass!" Stan rolled his eyes. "Later dude."

Kyle looked back to Tovi, only to see she was right behind him, almost falling off the bench he stared at her. "Kyle..." Relaxing his back on the bench once more, he slumped in his seat. "I'm sorry Tovi... I ju- HEY!" Tovi giggled as she put on Kyle's hat leaving his curly hair for the whole world to see, since it was pretty cold it was as frizzy as normal and he wasn't as embarrassed either. Especially after seeing Tovi smile like that. She's quick to recover. Sticking out her tongue at him she ran away towards the sidewalk. Getting down from the bench Kyle sighed she'd give it back willingly. He just had to follow her to where ever she was planning on going.

Tovi held the flaps of the green hat to her ears. Running down the sidewalk towards town she looked back to make sure Kyle was following. She stopped to let him catch up a bit before taking off once more. "Tovi! Give me back my hat." Kyle chased after her.  
Tovi ran up and stopped right before the main part of town. Kyle caught up with her panting. "Where do you get all that energy?"  
Tovi giggled some more, this was so unlike her. "Give me back my hat Tovi. Please." Tovi gripped the hat and removed it from her head.  
She took a deep breath and moved closer to Kyle, lifting the hat up into the air she placed it on his head once again, not before she snuck in a kiss on his cheek. This was really unlike her. Kyle stared at her holding back a blush. "Tovi... Why'd you do that?" Tovi smiled at him looking him directly in the eye. "Cause Kyle, I'm your friend." She ran into her house leaving the boy there with his thoughts and a red face.

Tovi came to watch Stan and Kyle's private practice. At first the body guard wouldn't let her in, but luckily the two boys came to her resque saying she was with them. They were impressive at best. Earning more points then last time. As soon as they ended there new manager told Kyle to go get a controller that might work better shooing Tovi out as well. She made a face at the man. She still didn't trust him.

Kyle peeked around in the van. "There's no controller. He must have forgot." Climbing out the body gaurd shut the van door behind Kyle. Tovi shrugged. The body guard had already gone back inside. "Tovi... about yesterday..." Tovi put her hands behind her back. "Yeah?"  
She asked. "Well... why'd you kiss me. Saying 'I'm your friend' doesn't count as a reason." Tovi smiled and took Kyle's hand. He stared at her once again. This is really unlike her. "I dunno Kyle." She finished her sentence in her head. 'I'm dropping hints like crazy! I thought you would see through them by now. Your smart!'

Tovi walked with Kyle to Stan's house. Kyle had quickly gotten over a small cough, and decided to go ahead and go to Stan's house. Kyle opened the door only to be frozen in place making Tovi bump into his back. There was someone else playing with Stan. Stan launched into some explanation but Tovi saw the look on Kyle's face. He didn't want to hear it. Before they got even more into a fight Kyle dropped his controller on the floor and dragged Tovi out.

"Kyle where are we going?" Kyle let go of Tovi. "You can go home. I'm going to the bowling alley." Kyle started walking off on his own.  
Tovi followed him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll follow you where ever you go." Kyle looked back at her. "Are you sure you wanna do that Tovi?" She smiled. "Yes."

Tovi watched Kyle play the game. He was good. Really good. He and Stan could have made it past one million points together. She sighed as he yet again started a different song. She just wished he would stop sulking. Two boys came up to him and kept bothering him after they realized he was the boy who had beat one hundred thousand points. Sighing he got up off the stool and went to the bar Tovi trailing him. Kyle ordered a Freska*. "I'll just have water, sir." Tovi said as she jumped up on the stool next to Kyle. Mick the bartender started to offer a job to Kyle so he could play for free. But Kyle refused.

Kyle eventually took the job. He played on weekends. And Tovi would sit on the floor next to him and just sulk too. His mood was contagious. Tovi looked up as Stan approached. Kyle turned his back to him. "Can I talk to you for like five minutes." Kyle refused to turn towards Stan. "What are you doing here?"

Tovi payed no mind as she went up to the bartender for more water but she was listening. Stan needed Kyle. To come play Guitar Hero with him again. Although there conversation sounded a bit erm... gay. Tovi smiled as she saw Kyle turn around. Jumping down for the stool she walked up behind Kyle and put an arm around him. "Listen. He wants you to go play with him again Kyle. You should. You two had fun playing together. Remember?"

Kyle and Stan ran out the door with Tovi following close behind. She smiled to herself. 'It's like getting a band back together.' Slowing down as they neared Stan's house Tovi followed the two inside. Mr. Marsh was sitting there playing Heroin Hero. Tovi laughed as the boys rushed him out of the living room.

They were so close. A few hundred points left. And all the other boys poured in. They made it! To one million points. And it was a sweet victority. Till the video game called them Fags. Kyle and Stan walked out of the house and Tovi gawked at the video game, she rushed to the door before Stan could close it. She told Kyle she would follow him every where. She would uphold that.

_A/N: I skipped a whole two seasons for this. A whole two seasons. But next is The List. I know I said I would do Woodland Critter Christmas. But I changed my mind. God I love this episode. It's packed full of gay. If there is one gay pairing I support it is Style but this story is not about Style. Tovi is such a stalker... I'm so tired. It's like 12:30 in the morning._


	8. Author Note

I know I haven't updated in along time. But, I've been busy y'know.  
But tonight after I watch Coon vs. Coon and Friends, depending on the outcome I will write a new chapter. About Kenny and Tovi. Since I would reveal their friendship later, but these eps, are making me tense, so I have to write something about it.

Of course I'll still be writing the main story, but I've been worried about Kenny. What if they kill him off, forever, this time? What if they don't bring him back?  
No matter how much we beg. Whine. Or cry.

Now, I'm getting all serious.

God, it's not easy for me to take, because we have a lot in common.  
So much that my friends that watch SP call me Kenny.  
We have a Kyle, Cartman, and Stan too. Along with Butters.

But out of all those I've got the most in common with the character I'm nicknamed for.

My head hurts just thinking about it...

But even if he does go, he'll be in our hearts right? He is an outstanding character who should have gotten a bigger role.

-Love,  
The Authoress of This Story

* * *

P.S. Review Please?


	9. A Friendship Of Remembrance

**Filler Chapter**

**A Friendship of Remembrance**

_A/N: Although all the other chapter are 3rd person this one will be from Tovi's point of view._

It's one of those chilly nights again. I settle back down into my bed and roll over.  
Hoping for a little warmth. I've been keeping my window open lately just incase he comes.  
I've only been his friend for a little while yet he says I'm his best. Maybe cause I remember.  
Cause I ask him if he's ok.

I hear the ivory gate by my window being scaled and I know it's him. I sit up in bed and look over.  
He's not wearing his parka and I can see the various scars on his neck and face. I've got one myself.  
Before I understood. Because I tried to protect him. Even with all those scars he has a nice face.  
Blues eyes, blond hair, he's gorgeous, but he hides all of it under that parka.

I've told him over and over again how he shouldn't hide his face. Unspoken words are exchanged and he crawls into my bed. He's a real perv but he never touches me, he seems to want me to stay innocent. His arms are around my shoulders and I cuddle into him. He's cold. So cold.

I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning is a Saturday so he should still be here but he's not. I softly call his name.  
He could be in the fridge getting something to eat. But he's not. I check the house top to bottom. No sign of him.  
I walk into the living room and turn on the tv to see him all dressed up saving the day once again and I smile. I'm thinking 'That's my friend.'

I run into the kitchen. He'll be back in a short while so I set to making him a good breakfast.

* * *

He doesn't knock. He doesn't really need too. He see's the food I made him still hot. He smiles at me.  
I made him happy. When he's finished we spend the day together. Playing video games till the time we're supposed to meet the others.  
He beats me a lot and I defend my self with the classic 'I'm a girl' card. He retorts with the tomboy card. And I chase him around the house.

* * *

His parka hood is back up and he's back to that one kid no one can understand. We walk side by side to the park. For some reason he's sulking.  
Maybe he wants to play with me more. I'm sure that's the answer, so I do, I try to remove his hood and he protests but I can hear him stiffling giggles.  
But he's sulking again as we come into view of the others. Reluctantly he let's me go. He know's I have a crush. He teases me about it all the time.  
But naturally I go talk to my crush. And he's all I talk to for the rest of our meet up.

* * *

We've split up to go our separate ways. Today was fun. I got to get closer to my crush. But then I notice he's sulking.  
So I wrap my arms around his and tug him towards the main center of town. He follows silently.

I sit him down on the side walk and run into the store to buy us some candy. When I come out he's twiddling his thumbs.  
I hand him the biggest candy bar and he perks up immediately. We sit in silence and eat our candy. He pull's down his hood.  
And I give him a smile.

* * *

It's happened again. I don't know why I even called the ambulance. They'll just put him through suffering prolonging his life.  
I squeeze his hand and he smiles at me. He's in the operation room for five hours. The doctor comes into the waiting room. By now all the others have left.

He shakes his head at me. I don't have the tears to cry.

* * *

It's Sunday and I make a big breakfast again. He doesn't knock. He just comes in like always.  
He scarfs down the food and we go to church together. After the long boring sermon in which we play tic tac toe the whole time.  
We meet up with the others and hang out for a while. They have no memory of being at the hospital yesterday like me.

On our way back he takes my hand and squeezes it. I nod and say. "I remember Kenny. I'll always remember."


	10. Time Goes By

**Chapter 8 **

**Time Goes By But We Won't Change**

**A/N: Decided to continue this because I got one, yes just one review, asking me to. And if one person is enjoying the story, that's enough for me. Also I'm going to start transitioning to the major plot. This is alot shorter than most chapters but I think it's better written too. Quality over quantity.**

You know the saying 'time flies when you're having fun'? Well it's true. Before anyone knew it the young generation had grown to young adults. But it seemed, none of them had changed. Not one bit. Like they refused to change just because their bodies did. Of course they were smarter now. It just so happens that something big, bigger than them, was going to happen, soon too. And they'd need everything they had to get through it.

But of course today was just like any other. Cold, the peace waiting to be corrupted.

"Tovi! C'mon! We gotta go, school starts in like 15 minutes!" A red headed boy sighed looking at his watch. His three other friends shuffling the snow under their feet in either annoyance or boredom. Inside the house a girl feverishly put on her clothes, and brushed her tangled wet hair at the same time. You could here a thud and a strangled curse of 'shit' from the outside as she fell on the floor, from tripping over her own jeans leg. After getting up off the floor buttoning her jeans and straightening out the wrinkles in her shirt, all in five minutes by the way, she passed herself in the mirror pausing to look at her curly hair. She shrugged, no straightener today, she thought.

It's not like her hair was frizzy, it laid actually very nicely when just washed and combed, but she had always straightened it ever since fifth grade. As she stomped down the stairs she grumbled about missing breakfast and instead downed an energy shot sitting on the counter. She threw the empty bottle in the trash as she passed it and grabbed her satchel bag from the couch on the way to the door, finally she grabbed her semi-new coat from the rack and threw it on not bothering to zip it up.

"Finally, dude we've been waiting forever." Came a complaint from Kyle, the others were silent as she closed the front door to her house. She turned around and gave a half groggy glare to him, her energy shot trying to kick in. There was silence between the five for a moment before a muffled cry of "Shotgun!" rang out and the orange clad blonde quickly ran to her van, yanking open the front passenger seat door and climbing in.

Tovi shrugged and pulled the keys out of her coat pocket walking over to the plainish maroon van. Stan and Kyle were quick behind Kenny grabbing the two middle seats, leaving their fat erm friend to the very back, the bed basically. She closed her door hastily and and cranked the old van. Idle chatter filled the van and Kenny was already turned around facing the back, his seat belt neglected.

After waiting a minute for the van to warm up she put it into reverse and backed out the driveway. She looked to the clock and noted they only had ten minutes to get to school, just enough time too. She smiled happily and shifted to drive and took off.

The ride to school was the same as always the boys gossiped, though they denied that it was called gossip, and Tovi focused on the road listening in from time to time. "Yeah, did you see...?" "Aw, dude, no she rejected his sorry..." "He has a huge ass crush on Bebe..." Tovi yawned and looked into the rear view mirror. No one behind her, no one in front of her. She smiled devilishly and sped up from their nice twenty five miles per hour pace to a speedy sixty or so miles per hour. Then came a happy reaction from her four passengers.

She sighed noticing their high school coming into view. She slowed considerably. "Sorry boys." She smiled when she got a unison cry of 'aww...' from them. Slowly she park the rickety van and unbuckled. She didn't have time to think before she noticed everyone was already out.

Shrugging it off she got out, her worn converse hitting the pavement. Grabbing her bag she slammed the heavy door and caught up with the others. "So nice of you to wait." She said sarcastically. Cartman laughed and Kenny shrugged. "I told them to wait for ya." He nodded slightly, taking off his hood as they entered the cheaply heated building. She smiled, a silent thanks, before reaching up and patting down some messy hairs noticing they didn't conform to her. She rolled her eyes shaking her head slightly.

In actuality it was only their sixth week back in school. They were Juniors now. Instead of silly Freshmen, or now to them Freshmeat. High school was rough, bleak place only made worth while by friends and the occasional cool staff member. Well, there was no cool staff member really, unless you count the old lady librarian, she made cookies a lot, especially when people came in to study.

An audible sigh came from them as the homeroom bell rang, meaning for now, they'd have to go their separate ways. Tovi was unlucky enough to have Cartman in her homeroom and she hated the time they had to spend together walking there. Hate was a strong word to use when it came to him, but it was the right one.

"So I heard that over the summer... " Tovi sighed letting him carry on as they reached home room. She contemplated shutting the door in his face seeing as he was so lost in his own little world of this and that but in the end she just snickered and let him carry on. Finally he shut up and took his seat, far away from her, and the tardy bell rang loudly.

Tovi sat through the rest of the day, minding her own business, as hours passed, and periods began and ended. She answered questions when called upon and staying silent when she could.

Finally it was her last period of the day. Physical Education. Which bless her lucky stars, she had with her friends. And Cartman. And today was a slack kinda day. Meaning none of them even thought about dressing out.

Stan sighed sitting on the concrete of the outdoor basketball court. Every one else choosing to lean against the brick building. Kenny was the first to break the silence between them. "What'd you guys wanna do after school?"

The responses were the same every time someone asked that question. Shrugs and 'Ehh's.

That all knew what they were gonna do after school, something most likely bad. Involving the cops or their parents most likely both.


End file.
